best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)" by A.R. Rahman Feat. The Pussycat Dolls
Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) is a song by American girl group The Pussycat Dolls. This song is a remake of "Jai Ho", a song composed by A. R. Rahman for the 2008 film Slumdog Millionaire. It was credited as "A. R. Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls featuring Nicole Scherzinger". It was released on 23rd February 2009. Lyrics Jai Ho! Jai Ho I got shivers When you touch my face I'll make you hot Get all you got I'll make you wanna say Jai Ho Jai Ho I got fever running like a fire For you I will go all the way I wanna take you higher (Jai Ho) I keep it steady 'cause steady is how I do it (Jai Ho) This beat is heavy so heavy you gonna feel it. You are the reason that I breathe (Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe (Jai Ho) You are my destiny Jai Oh Oh-oh-oh No there is nothing that can stop us (Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us (Jai Ho) So come and dance with me Jai Ho! Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon catch me I want you now I know you can save me come and save me I need you now. I am yours forever yes forever I will follow Anywhere in anyway Never gonna let go Jai Ho! Jai Ho! Escape (escape) away (away) I'll take you to a place This fantasy of you and me I'll never lose my chance Jai Ho Mm yeah Jai Ho! Hm yeah I can (I can) feel you (feel you) Rushing through my veins There's an ocean in my heart I will never be the same (Jai Ho) Just keep it burnin' yeah baby just keep it comin' (Jai Ho) You're gonna find out baby I'm one in a million You are the reason that I breathe (Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe (Jai Ho) You are my destiny Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh No there is nothing that can stop us (Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us (Jai Ho) So come and dance with me Jai Ho! (Oh) Catch me catch me catch me c'mon catch me I want you now I know you can save me come and save me I need you now. I am yours forever yes forever I will follow Anywhere in anyway Never gonna let go Hmm yeah (Jai Ho) Hmm yeah (Jai Ho) I need you gonna make it (Jai Ho) I'm ready so take it You are the reason that I breathe (Jai Ho) You are the reason that I still believe (Jai Ho) You are my destiny Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh No there is nothing that can stop us (Jai Ho) Nothing can ever come between us (Jai Ho) So come and dance with me Jai Ho! (Oh) (You and me it's destiny) Jai Ho! Baila baila! Baila baila! Jai Ho! Baila baila! Jai Ho Why It Rocks #Unlike most Indian pop songs, this song is the best one because it has an American girl group. #Nicole's parts on this song are great. #The song is very solid and has equally solid vocals. #The way The Pussycat Dolls took a score from a Bollywood movie and turned it into an electro-pop song with Indian influences is very creative, as not much other American artists have done the same. #The song doesn't deviate from the melody the original song had. #Nicole calls this version of the song an interpretation, rather than a remix. Videos Category:2000s Category:The Pussycat Dolls Category:Pop Category:Foreign-language Category:Just Dance songs